


Chances

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Grieving Tony Stark, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, May Parker in a wheelchair, Mentions of Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Freeform, No-powers AU, Not Underage, Pepper in a coma, Peter is 21, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but it works out in the end, concealing a realtionship, ish, tony makes some poor decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a car accident that puts Pepper in a coma, Tony Stark struggles with letting his fiancée go. Visiting Pepper every day at the hospital, Tony blames himself for their crumbling relationship as well as Pepper's accident as he struggles to come to terms with his current situation. During one of these visits, Tony's life will unexpectedly change when he meets a bright eyed and hard working college student named Peter Parker.Peter, twenty one and taking care of his wheelchair using aunt, splits his time between taking classes at NYU and helping manage his aunt's flower shop. Little does he know that one day, while sitting in the hospital waiting room, he'll meet the notorious and troubled billionaire Tony Stark.





	1. Azaleas

_Tony_

           “…Tony?” Happy’s voice pulled Tony out sleep’s blissful darkness. Tony blinked his eyes open, the hospital’s harsh white light piercing his gaze. Tony squinted at the assault, running a hand across his face _. God, how long ago had he fallen asleep?_

“Hey Hap,” Tony greeted stiffly, shooting his assistant a firm smile. The sympathetic look in Happy’s eyes burned a gaping hole through the side of Tony’s head. He hated when the man looked at him that way.

            “You could have at least brought me some coffee if you were going to wake me?” Tony tried, exhaustion a heavy weight on his limbs. His back hurt from the unforgiving plastic hospital chair that had doubled as a bed. Tony groaned and shifted into a sitting position.

            “The doc give you an update last night?” Happy asked, looking toward the hospital bed. Happy fiddled with an envelope that he clutched in his hand before placing it on the small table near the door. Tony shook his head in defeat. He looked over at the unmoving form on the bed.

 _Pepper_.

Tony’s fiancée’s strawberry blonde hair curtained her ghostly white face. The breathing tube in her mouth was taped carefully to the side of her face. Pale, vein-covered eyelids sheltered her blue eyes. The monitor attached to her arm beeped softly.

“No change,” Tony affirmed, standing up abruptly and moving toward Happy. Tony could hear the audible intake of breath Happy took.

“It’s been three months Tony…” Happy started.

“Don’t,” Tony croaked. He approached the door, stopping to grip the white frame of the doorway. He could feel his left hand start to quiver. He moved to grip his left wrist tightly in an effort to stop the tremble.

“Dr. Strange said that it might be time to…”

“I know what he said,” Tony affirmed. Happy looked at him with the very same look Tony hated.

“It’s not your fault,” Happy reminded him for the hundredth time. Tony wanted to believe him. He wanted to erase the blinding guilt that coated his stomach.

“She would have wanted you to move on Tony,” Happy tried “she wouldn’t have wanted for you to torture yourself night after night…”

Tony swallowed hard. He shot Happy a look of utter defeat, causing his assistant’s mouth to snap shut.

“You know I’m right,” Happy tired.

“And no matter what you say, it’s still my fault. I shouldn’t have let her get into that car…” Tony began sharply.

“Mr. Stark?” a voice called from behind him. Tony’s head whipped around to greet the cautious face of his fiancée’s neurosurgeon.

“Dr. Strange,” Tony greeted curtly. The doctor walked passed him gracefully, moving to examine Pepper’s unconscious form.

Tony closed his eyes and moved to grab the envelope that Happy had placed on the table, knowing fully well what was inside.

Pepper’s will. Something he hoped he would never have to read. Tony’s eyes stung, his head pounding. He looked up at Dr. Strange.

“Nothing?” Tony asked. He knew the answer to his question without having to hear Strange’s confirmation. The doctor, sympathy and resolution coating his face, looked at Tony as though Tony was a naïve child.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” he began “have you given any consideration to what we talked about?”

Tony sniffed harshly, looking down at his shiny leather shoes in defeat. “I have.”

Tony nodded, moving toward the doorway and shooting Happy a look that insisted _don’t follow me._ Tony moved through the white halls, needing to get away from it all. It felt as though the white sterile walls of the hospital where closing in on him. His chest burned and his head ached from lack of sleep. He clutched his fiancée’s will in his shaking hands as he made his way to the hospital’s large waiting room. It was mostly empty. A couple of distressed and emotionless faces littered the room. Tony chose a chair in the far corner of the room. He sat down slowly and placed the envelope on the table in front of him. He eyed it with trepidation. He glanced at the plastic clock blotted to the wall.

8:15 am.

~

_A Few Months Ago_

_“Tony?” It was Pepper._

_The bustle of his employee’s boomed around him as they made their way out of the conference room. They had just finished their weekly meeting. Tony, looking up from next month’s projection for Stark Industries latest line of ecologically friendly tech, saw his fiancée’s resolute face in the doorway. Tony smiled curtly._

_“Hey, Pep,” he greeted as he rose out of his chair. Pepper nodded at him._

_“So I finally get some acknowledgment,” she joked bitterly. Tony sighed._

_“How could I forget about my wonderful fiancée,” he tried with a small smile “and my gorgeous CEO.”_

_“You missed dinner last night,” she reminded him firmly._

_“I was in a meeting, I’m sorry,” he replied half-heartedly, attempting to reach out toward her._

_“You’re always in a meeting, Tony. And you’re always sorry,” she stated “maybe for once you can stop saying that and actually join me for a meal?”_

_“Pepper…” Tony started._

_“Tony, I’m worried about you. I’m worried about us. When we got engaged you said you would try to settle down. That you would find time to…” Pepper started._

_“Can we not do this now,” Tony started, moving past her._

_“Then when can we do it?” Pepper called after him in frustration “if not now then when? At the next dinner you decide not to come to? Or over a text when you’re miles away handling a business deal? Or maybe after we get married.” Tony halted. He turned to face his fiancée._

_“Tony, we talked about kids,” Pepper began “but I don’t want to raise a child on my own.”  
            “Pepper, I…” Tony sighed. _

_“You’re never around, Tony. God knows we both have a lot on our plates and I’m not completely guilt free either. We both have long hours but at least I’m making an effort to make this work,” she motioned between them. “But it seems we don’t want the same things anymore.”_

_“Boss?” a voice called from the doorway. Tony turned to see a hesitant Happy with a phone held to his ear._

_“Not now,” Tony called impatiently._

_“Boss this is important. I’ve got Tokyo on the phone and they say there’s a problem with the latest shipment,” Happy rushed “they want to call a meeting right away”_

_“Damn it,” Tony huffed, looking at Pepper apologetically “Pep…”_

_“Forget it,” Pepper stated, blatantly defeated._

_“Can we please finish this tonight?” Tony asked and she walked past him toward the conference room door. Pepper halted at the doorway._

_“I have a meeting this afternoon in DC,” she stated firmly “I won’t be back until later this evening.”_

_“Pepper, please,” Tony started_

_“Fine, Tony. Tonight. Please show up this time.”_

_Tony watched as his fiancée moved past Happy, her heals clicking softly against the floor tiles outside. Tony turned to face the wide window of the conference room. He watched as a few snowflakes dance outside in the cold November air. A white film was coating the busy streets of New York._

_“Boss, we need to go,” Happy reminded him urgently. Tony took in a sharp breath before turning abruptly. He nodded at his assistant and hurried outside._

~

 

The next time Tony checked the clock, it was 8:45. The sealed envelope still sat in front of him. The memory of the last time he spoke to Pepper played over in his head like a broken record. If only he had stopped her from getting into that car. If only he had asked her to wait. Then the tires wouldn’t have skid, the sleek black Audi wouldn’t have crashed, the chauffeur would have been alive, and his fiancée wouldn’t have suffered a serve concussion resulting in a coma.

Pepper had been right; Tony wasn’t ready to get married. His work always came before his relationship. Maybe in hindsight, he and Pepper had rushed into their engagement. But that didn’t matter now. He could have told Happy to wait that day and finished the conversation Pepper started. But he hadn’t. And no matter what anyone said, Tony would never cease to blame himself for the accident. Tony looked up from the place Pepper’s will lay before moving his head up to look around the waiting room. The air was filled with a heavy tension, stern and worried faces occupying every corner. Tony let his eyes wander, falling on two people sitting across from him in the large space. It was a younger man and a woman in a wheel chair. The woman was an attractive brunet in perhaps her early forties. She was cleaning off a pair of round glasses as she turned to smile at the younger man. The boy couldn’t have been a day older than twenty-three, maybe even younger. He had wavy brown hair that fell effortlessly onto his forehead as he moved to say something to the women.

 _Mother and son?_   Tony wondered.

Suddenly a nurse came over to the pair, exchanging a few words before wheeling the women away. The young man stood up abruptly and looked as though he wanted to follow, but the women smiled and insisted he stay. Tony observed curiously as the younger man hesitantly watched the women be wheeled away. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a ratty black t-shirt, a hoodie and converse. The young man moved to sit back down in the black plastic chair he had resided in just seconds ago.

Tony shook his head, running a hand across his face before getting up and moving toward the coffee maker. He tucked the envelope under his arm, determined in avoiding opening it for as long as possible.

Tony watched as the red flickering light of the coffee maker flashed and a heavy black liquid spilled out of the machine. It was then that he could feel the presence of someone coming to stand behind him. Tony grabbed his coffee, a liquid that smelled more like sewage water than the fine Colombian blend he was used to. As he moved to dump a single packet of sugar into the Styrofoam cup, he noted that the younger man he was observing earlier began to fiddle with the coffee maker. Tony grabbed a black stirring wand and dunked it in his coffee. Tony eyed the young man, who pushed a Styrofoam cup under the machine. Suddenly, a pair of big brown eyes wandered over to meet his gaze. The younger man gave him a small tight-lipped smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for his coffee. Tony nodded at him, returning the smile before moving his head to look out the window of the waiting room. He watched dark clouds assault the morning skyline. Tony grabbed his coffee and made his way back to where he had been sitting before.

“Oh, excuse me!” a voice called from behind him. Tony turned. It was brown eyes. He was pointing at the manila envelope Tony had seemingly forgotten on the table. “You forget this?”  
            “Oh, right,” Tony replied, moving to grab the envelope “thank you.” Brown eyes nodded and smiled in such a sweet way it made Tony’s heart ache. He motioned to Tony’s coffee.

“Only one sugar? I don’t think just one will save this horrible coffee,” brown eyes laughed.

Tony looked down at his cup, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, kid,” he laughed, looking back up to meet the younger man’s gaze. Brown eyes grabbed his finished coffee and began to swirl in creamer and sugar.

“So who are you here visiting?” the younger man asked. Tony opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out.

In that instant, Tony realized he didn’t want to be the grieving husband in the dismal hospital waiting room. He didn’t want to be the man holding his fiancée’s final will and testament, just moments away from deciding when to pull the plug. He didn’t want to be that man. So in that moment, judgment thrown aside, he answered:

“Just visiting a friend.”

Brown eyes nodded in understanding so Tony asked “and you?”

“Oh I’m here with my aunt. She’s here for an SCI check so I’m just waiting here,” brown eyes explained. Tony cocked his head in confusion. The younger man understood instantly and continued. “Spinal cord injury. Yeah…she’s paralyzed from the waist down.”

“God, I’m so sorry,” Tony answered immediately “are you two close? Being your aunt and all…”

Brown eyes nodded.

“Yeah, she’s my only living family,” the kid explained, gaze glued to his coffee. Tony wasn’t sure how to respond, so he nodded solemnly.

“Hey, you want to sit and wait with me. You look like you could use some company,” the younger man asked “not to sound rude or anything, but you look like uh…well shit.”

Tony huffed a laugh. He found himself agreeing. The fact that the younger man knew nothing about him or his situation was oddly grounding. It was, if only for a brief moment, a temping chance to escape.

“I’m Peter by the way.” Brown ey-Peter replied, sticking his hand out. Tony tucked the envelope under his arm and accepted the hand. It was warm.

Tony made his way to sit next to Peter, placing his coffee on the waiting room table in front of him.

“So this friend of yours, are you two close?” Peter asked. Tony nodded somberly.

“More than you know,” he replied. Peter nodded, seemingly understanding that Tony didn’t want to talk about it any further.

“What about you? Do you live with your aunt? You look a bit too old to still be living at home,” Tony asked. Peter nodded and shrugged.

“Yeah, well I'm actually twenty one. I’m taking classes at NYU. That way I can stay home and help my aunt out. She owns a small shop and I’m all she’s got…you know after the accident. I promised I would be there to help her. She insisted that she didn’t need me to stick around for so long but I…I wanted to.”

Tony raised his eyebrows and smiled “so you’re not getting the full college experience, huh?”

Peter laughed, his brown eyes crinkling softly. “No not exactly, but it’s better this way.”

“Very noble of you,” Tony commented, shooting Peter a soft smile. Pink colored the younger man’s cheeks as he looked down at his worn sneakers.

“What about you? What do you do for a living?” Peter asked.

“Oh,” Tony started “I’m a…business man. I work for a fairly large multinational corporation.” Peter’s eyebrows met his hairline.

“Well that explains the clothes,” Peter motioned to Tony’s white button up, sleeves carelessly rolled up, his waistcoat and his currently wrinkled dress pants. Tony nodded in agreement and moved to grab his coffee cup.

“What’s your major?” Tony asked.

“I'm double majoring in physics and engineering.” Tony choked on his coffee.

“All of that on top of helping your aunt _and_ working at her shop?” Tony was impressed to say the least. Peter shrugged and nodded.

“Yup, it’s no big deal,” he replied. Tony barked a laugh.

“Trust me,” Tony smiled “for a man who works almost 24 hours a day, it is a big deal. And since you mention it, I myself majored in electrical engineering and physics.”

Peter’s face light up, curiosity dancing in his eyes. “Oh yeah? From where?”

“MIT,” Tony replied smoothly. Peter’s face contorted in disbelief and amusement.

“Wow,” the boy huffed, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

“So what do you want to do after you gradate? Which I gather is soon?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I’m not sure yet,” Peter answered truthfully, running a hand through his hair.

 _Which looked unbearably soft_ …Tony unexpectedly noted. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.

“I’ve been tinkering with things my whole life, but with Aunt May’s situation…” Peter continued.

“Mr. Parker?” a voice called from the nurse’s station. Tony turned to see Peter’s aunt being wheeled back into the waiting room.

“Hey May,” Peter smiled and stood up, walking over to kneel next to her chair “everything go okay?”

May smiled and rolled her eyes “everything is fine, don’t worry. But I must say, I did have a very attractive doctor examine me today so...speaking of attractive! Whose your friend?”

Tony watched as Peter let out a soft laugh, moving to grab the handles on May’s chair before looking up at Tony.

“May this is Tony, Tony…May, he kept me company while I waited from you,” Peter explained. May raised her eyebrows and moved to shake Tony’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Mr…?”

“Stark,” Tony answered. Suddenly, he heard the kid choke. Peter’s beautiful brown eyes grew as wide as saucers.

“Tony Stark as in Tony Stark of Stark Industries?” Peter babbled, shock ridden all over his face. Tony nodded, the illusion shattered

“The very same,” he replied with a firm smile. He watched as Peter ran a hand through his brown curly hair and laughed in disbelief.

“I’m so stupid. I don’t know how I didn’t recognize you…I just never thought I’d meet you in…I’m a huge fan and…”

“Kid slow down,” Tony laughed, “it’s alright. It was a pleasure talking to you.”

Suddenly Tony’s eyes fell on the envelope he had placed on the waiting room table, the reality of why he was here falling gravely on his shoulders.

“Well, you two should get going,” Tony started quickly “I wouldn’t want to keep you here any longer.”

May smiled and looked up at Peter, whose face still wore a mask of shock. “More like we wouldn’t want to keep you,” May joked light heartedly “Oh! Before we go, I forgot to get my medication from the nurse. Peter, stay here a sec. I’ll be right back”

“May, I can take…” Peter began.

“I got it,” the brunette insisted, grabbing a hold of the wheels on her chair and spinning around toward the nurse’s station. Once May had left, Peter whirled around to face Tony.

“Look, Mr. Stark…I’m so” Peter began.

“Hey now, stop apologizing. And there’s no need for formalities. Please, call me Tony,” Tony insisted.

“Right…Tony,” Peter rolled the name off his tongue “thank you for keeping me company…”

“No, Peter. Thank you.” Tony replied, placing a tentative hand on the junction of Peter’s neck. The skin there felt so smooth and fragile. Tony inhaled sharply at the thought.

“Good luck with everything,” Tony added. Peter smiled, a lovely shade of pink coating his cheeks.

“You too, I hope your friend feels better,” Peter replied. Tony haughtily mourned the loss of contact as soon as the brunet turned and moved toward his aunt. It was nice having someone to talk to who didn’t start and end every sentence with “I’m sorry about Pepper.”

Tony watched as Peter pushed May’s wheel chair into the elevator. Before the elevator doors closed, the mop of brown curly hair turned. Peter shot Tony a final smile before the elevator doors eclipsed him from view.

 

~

_Peter_

Peter pushed May up to the doors of their apartment building, digging through his pockets for his keys.

“Damn it,” Peter cursed. May looked at him, cocking her head and rolling her eyes.

“Lost your the keys again?” she joked. Peter shot her a playful glare.

“Forget…not lost,” he replied. He moved to press one of the call buttons next to the door. The small box crackled as a scratchy voice came through.

“WHAT?”

“Mrs. Sutton, it’s Peter. I forgot my keys could you please buzz me in?” Peter called into the box.

“WHO?” Mrs. Sutton’s croaky voice replied.

“It’s Peter? Parker? We’re neighbors Mrs. Sutton,” Peter replied hopefully, looking over at May. Her mouth was tugging with laughter as she dug around her purse trying to find her keys.

“Porter? I don’t know a Porter,” Mrs. Sutton’s voice replied. Peter dropped his forehead against the call box, laughter bubbling in his chest.

“It’s Parker!” Peter tried, but he heard the inner come click off. After a beat, he pressed the button for Mrs. Sutton’s apartment once more.

“WHAT!” Mrs. Sutton’s voice cried.

“It’s the post-man,” Peter tried. Immediately after, he heard the door to the building buzz open. He moved behind May and began to push her through the front door and up to the small elevator. The old elevator creaked down and its doors slid open. Peter struggled to get May’s wheelchair through the small opening. As the elevator door closed, the steel door clipped the side of May’s wheel chair as Peter struggled to move it back.

“Every time?” May’s question came as no surprise.

“Every time,” Peter confirmed. They made their up to their apartment door. Peter, hoping the door would be unlocked, checked the handled. It was unlocked.

 _Lucky_. He wouldn’t have to call the super. May wheeled her way in, tossing her purse onto the kitchen table.

“So, dinner…frozen pizza?” May asked.

“Pizza,” Peter confirmed. He made his way toward his room, tossing his wallet onto his desk next to where is keys sat abandoned. He checked his phone. Two missed calls from Ned and a text message from MJ.

 **MJ:** leaving the shop early today, got an appointment. You’re on your own, loser.

 **Ned** : Peter where the hell are you. Call me back when you get this.

Peter found Ned’s number and hit _call_.

“Please tell me you got the email,” Ned’s voice boomed in his ear after only a single ring.

“No, I haven’t checked. I just got back home from the hospital,” Peter answered, sitting down at his computer. He waited for the machine to power up as his best friend continued to babble into his ear.

“Professor Toomes send out an invitation to compete in his SDC,” Ned explained. Peter finally managed to get his computer running.

“SDC?” Peter questioned, brows furrowing.

“Student design competition. A single person or team presents an innovative adaptation to an ordinary item. The most creative invention win’s some huge award that Toomes decides after the competition. Peter, we have got to do this.”

“Ned, I’m not sure if I’ll have time,” Peter started.

“Peter, come on. This is a once in a lifetime chance. What if the reward is cash? We could both use that. The salary at May’s isn’t exact top dollar.”

Peter sighed. His best friend was right. He needed money to pay off his ever-growing loans. Money had been tight since May’s accident, especially with her growing medical expenses.

“Fine, we can brainstorm some stuff later. I have to go open the shop, MJ can’t make it in today,” Peter explained. Ned understood completely, saying a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone.

Peter sat back in his chair, Toomes’ email staring up at him from his computer screen. He had to admit, it looked intriguing.

Peter’s pile of homework gawked dauntingly at him from just behind his computer. He ran a firm hand through his hair. The work would have to wait. He snatched his keys off his desk, quickly ripping off his black t-shirt and exchanged it for his work shirt. A brightly colored green logo printed on a plain white fabric.

“Hey May, MJ can’t make it tonight so I’ll be manning the shop for the last few hours,” he called as he ran into the kitchen “I probably won’t be home for dinner.”

“You sure you don’t need me down there?” May called, digging for something in the fridge.

“Nope, I’m good. Just don’t set the kitchen on fire,” Peter winked at her and ran out the door.

“Hey!” May yelled his way, throwing a dishtowel at him from across the room. The women had a damn good arm. The dishtowel hit him square across face. Peter laughed, tossing the piece of cloth back at her before opening the apartment door.

“Don’t forget your keys!” were the last words Peter heard as the door slammed behind him.

~

_Tony_

 Tony had already sat through three meetings today. He stayed at the hospital for about an hour after meeting Peter. He finally forced himself to sit down and read over Pepper’s will. It detailed administrative provisions, assets, inheritance of personal property, her funeral wishes, and worst of all a health care directive. It detailed that if something were to happen to Pepper, like the current circumstance, she stated that she wanted her doctors and family to wait no more that 140 days before pulling the plug. That meant Tony had less than a few days before Dr. Strange legally had to take Pepper off life support…unless she showed signs of improvement.

Tony, elbows perched on his desk, buried his face in his hands. He had been on the phone with Pepper’s lawyer for almost an hour talking about her will and his head was pounding. He needed a drink.

Tony stood up and walked over to the bar in his office. It had been almost two years ago since Tony achieved sobriety. But over the past few months, he had spiral back into his old habits. He gripped a bottle of whiskey and assumed in pouring himself a glass. He let the cold liquid burn a trail down his throat before moving back to his desk.

A knock sounded at the door. “Boss?”

“What’s up Happy?” Tony responded, putting down his glass as his assistant walked through the door.

“Pepper’s mother just called saying she wanted to start making flower arrangement in case we need to plan a funeral.”

Tony sighed, closing his eyes and nodding. The gravity of the situation still hadn’t settled in.

“You want me to make a few calls?” Happy asked.

“No,” Tony decided instantly “I need some air. I can’t sit through another meeting today and I sure as hell can’t stay here. Where’s the nearest flower shop?”

Happy’s eyebrows touched his hairline. “You never handle stuff like this Tony. That’s what…”

“You’re here for? Yeah, I know. I just,” Tony paused, taking in a sharp breath “I need to feel like this is real.”

Happy opened his mouth to add something, but he snapped it shut and nodded.

It was fifteen minutes later when Tony arrived at the closest flower shop. He stepped out of his car, eyeing the bright green letters on the sign above the shop. There was a large, gorgeous assortment of flowers littered outside. The irony chewed at Tony’s throat, such beautiful flora ornamenting such a gloomy affair. He hated every bit it.

Reminding himself why he was there in the first place, Tony stepped inside. A tingling bell announced his arrival. The inside of the shop was scattered with brightly colored flower arrangements and lush greenery. The walls where painted an off white and wooden tables housed masses of flowers. An overwhelmingly fresh and sweet smell overcame Tony’s senses. His skin pricked at the chilled air in the shop.

“I’ll be right out,” a voice called from a room in the back. Tony eyed the assortment of white wreaths hinged to the wall. Suddenly, the voice came closer.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, sir. Welcome to May's Flowers, how may I help...” Tony’s head shot up. The voice was a little too familiar. Tony met a pair of familiar brown eyes. Oh no.

 _Peter_.

Peter was tucking something in the back of his jeans, a yellow pencil stuck behind his ear. His eyes widened at the sight of Tony, his mouth falling open.

“Mr. Stark? What are you doing here?” Peter stammered, a confused smile playing at his lips. Tony cursed internally. Somebody up there was toying with him and laughing bitterly.

“Oh there’s no need for formalities, again…its Tony,” Tony insisted with a small smile.

“Right!” Peter chirped “Tony. What are you doing here? Buying flowers for a lady friend?”

Tony let out a breathy laugh. Oh the bitter irony. When Tony and Pepper got engaged, they decided for various reasons to keep their engagement private from the media, so Peter's question didn't come as a surprise to Tony. He sighed. “Not exactly.”

Realization colored Peter’s features. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry…” Peter stammered, “I’m so stupid. The hospital…your friend?”

Tony was about to tell the younger man that he was in fact there to order flowers for a funeral, but a familiar unexpected sense of hesitation came over him.

“Yes, I’m here to buy some flowers…for a close friend,” Tony explained. Peter nodded, clearly not wanting to press further.

“Well why don’t you let me show you want we got,” Peter smiled gently and motioned for Tony to follow him further into the shop.

Tony carefully eyed the younger man’s angelic features. The beautiful color his cheeks got when he was flustered. The way his hair fell softly against his forehead. The way that chewed yellow pencil was stuck so carelessly behind his ear.

He followed the younger man toward the back of the shop where they stopped in front of a wide assortment of bouquets. Tony watched as Peter explained the differences between the floral arrangements. He eyed the way Peter’s hands danced across the beautiful white lily petals and green stems. Tony had to admit he hadn’t a single clue as to what the boy was saying. He wasn’t even listening. Instead, Tony watched the way Peter’s lips curved around every word he spoke. Tony’s hadn’t even realized he had been staring until he heard Peter say:

“Earth to Tony?” Peter chuckled, eyeing Tony hesitantly “am I boring you?”

Tony breathed out a laugh, eyes crinkling.

“No, most certainly not. I was just going to say how impressive it is that along side being a physics and engineering major you’re also…a botanist?”

Peter laughed and blushed, ducking his head. Tony loathed the way that chirpy sound made his stomach flip. And he despised that he couldn’t stop the words that came out his mouth next:

“Say Pete, I could use some good, non-hospital coffee. Would you care to join me?” Peter’s eyes shot up, his face curled with disbelief and shock.

“I um…it’s not even closing time…” Peter tried. Tony, surprising even himself, pushed further.

“How about I agree to buy whatever flowers you suggest. I’ll buy them all. Will you close up shop and join me? I could use some company. I need to clear my head anyway. And I promise to have you home before your bed time.”

“First of all, I don’t have a bed time,” Peter corrected with a laugh and a playful glare “and May would kill me if I left the shop early.”

“Peter, who is going to buy flowers this late in the evening?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged dramatically, visibly struggling to find an answer.

“Husbands feeling guilty for cheating on their wives?” he tried.

“That’s what drug store flowers are for,” Tony insisted, cocking his head. Why was he pushing this? To his surprise, after a moment of chewing on his bottom lip, Peter answered: “Fine, but only if you get the lilies and a pot of the azaleas.”

“Done.”

~

The Next Morning

_Tony_

“Tony…Tony!”

Tony’s head flew up from the pillow it was buried in. It seems that he had passed out on his couch. Tony groaned, looking up and seeing Happy’s un-amused face hovering above him. Tony gave him a weak smile, eyes adjusting to the sun streaming in from the large windows in his living area.

“Happy, we’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Tony croaked. Happy cocked an eyebrow, hands buried in his dress pants. He was wearing a crisp black suit as usual.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. What the hell happened to you yesterday?” Happy pushed impatiently “and where the hell did you get all these?”

Tony, finally awake enough to sit up straight, noticed all the napkins scattered around him. That and all the beautifully arranged…

“Flowers, Tony. I told you to pre-order flowers for the funeral, not buy all the flowers in whatever store you went to and bring them _here_. Hell, there’s a flower delivery girl at the door asking…”

“Hey uh…where do you want the rest of these?” a monotone voice called from behind them. Tony turned around, coming face to face with a younger woman. Her curly brown hair was untamed and thrown in a lopsided bun. She was wearing a white shirt that read: “I’m a fucking feminist”. She was holding a pot of pink azaleas in her arms. She looked querulously at the two men and raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer.

“Um, anywhere is fine,” Tony answered, motioning with his hand. It was only then that he realized his entire kitchen countertop was littered with flowers, as was his end and coffee table. “Shit.”

Happy looked at him expectantly, waiting for Tony to explain why his massive living room had morphed into a flower shop overnight. Tony rubbed his eyes and stared at the napkins on his coffee table. They where branded with small sketches and equations. It was then, senses clouded by the sweet swell of roses, that the events of the previous night rushed over him like a wave.

_~_

The Previous Night _  
_

_Peter_

_There was a part of Peter’s brain that was screaming that this was probably a bad idea. This was Tony Stark for God's sakes! A notorious billionaire and the founder of Stark Industries, only the most well known tech company in the United States. Peter also couldn’t help the fact that he was undeniably attracted to him, ever since he had seen Tony's face plastered on every major magazine in New York. Tony had gorgeous thick black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and broad shoulders that currently stretched tauntingly under a black long sleeved shirt. Peter chided himself for not recognizing Tony at the hospital. He  blamed it on lack of sleep. However, it was true that the man had looked different somehow. Older and pained. Burdened. Certainly not the smiley and cocky man that Peter had seen in the media._

_Despite Peter’s better judgment, he found himself grabbing his keys and locking up the shop an hour early. He fell into step with Tony as they moved away from the shop. Peter noticed that Tony wasn’t wearing his suit from earlier. He had changed into a pair of well fitting jeans and his hair was mused slightly._

_“So where do you want to go?” Tony asked suddenly, his inky eyes meeting Peter’s. It sent a welcomed shiver down Peter’s spine. The younger man shrugged._

_“There’s a coffee place a block down that’s open for 24 hours,” Peter suggested. Tony nodded, motioning for Peter to lead the way. They made their way to the shop in a heavy silence._

_“So your friend’s going to be really happy,” Peter tried, breaking the silence._

_“Sorry?” Tony answered._

_“All those flowers you ordered. Really Mr. Stark, it was too much. For a simple cup of coffee…” Peter began hesitantly._

_“A coffee yes,” Tony began “and good company. That’s hard to come by these days,” Tony answered with an earnest look on his face. It made Peter’s heart skip a beat. He ducked his head, feeling a blush burn at his cheeks. They continued walking._

_Soon enough, the bright neon sign of the No Doze Cafe came into view. Peter grabbed the door and held it open for Tony as they walked into the coffee shop. Peter moved to greet the man behind the counter. The barista had long black hair that was half thrown back into a bun at the base of his neck. He had scraggly facial hair and was wearing ripped jeans and a plaid button up thrown carelessly over a white shirt._

_“Hey Bucky,” Peter greeted warmly “Steve took the night off today?” Bucky looked up and greeted Peter with a small smile._

_“Hey Pete, Yeah, it’s just me tonight. What will it be this evening? The usual?” Bucky asked. Peter nodded and turned to Tony._

_“What will you have? My treat?” Peter asked the man behind him. Tony looked at him with an incredulous expression. Peter laughed at the startled look on Tony's face. “What?”_

_Tony chuckled, shaking his head._

_“It’s been a really long time since anyone as offered to pay for me,” the man commented “and considering the circumstances, I insist I pay. I pulled you out of your shift early.” Before Peter could protest, Tony moved in front of him and ordered a simple black coffee. Bucky shot Peter a curious look. Peter mouthed a quick_ I’ll explain later _. Bucky nodded and shrugged, accepting Tony’s cash before moving to make their drinks._

_Tony motioned for Peter to pick a table. Peter chose a quiet nook in the corner of the shop. The No Doze Cafe had walls lined with rusty exposed brick. There were holiday lights strung across the ceiling, giving the shop a warm glow. The café was almost empty except for a few couples, college students busy with their schoolwork, and writers clacking away at their computers._

_“You come here often?” Tony asked, looking around as they sat down. Peter nodded, playing with his thumbs under the table._

_“Yeah. Whenever I finish my shift at the shop and May is dead asleep, I go here. Plus the coffee is good.” Peter shot Tony a small smile. Tony nodded in understanding._

_“Your coffees gentlemen,” Bucky announced as he walked over to their table, plopping their drinks on the down. Peter grabbed his instinctively, thumbing the warm paper cup._

_“So tell me about NYU,” Tony began, grabbing his coffee and taking a careful sip “if your classes are anything like what I took when I was still in college then they must be kicking your ass.”_

_A chuckle crawled up Peter’s throat. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. Our professors are pretty demanding. One of my engineering professors, Professor Toomes, is one of the strictest. He always seems to have a stick up his...well you know. He’s actually got a heady completion going on right now called the SDC where a student or team comes up with an innovative adaptation to a preexisting item and wins some huge prize.”_

_Tony cocked his eyebrow in curiosity. “A competition you say? Are you going to apply?”_

_Peter shrugged, moving to take a sip of his coffee. “I’m not sure. My best friend Ned wants me to apply with him. I just don’t know…with my crazy schedule and all…”_

_“Kid, you have to do it. This could be a huge opportunity for you,” Tony pushed “Heck, we can brainstorm some ideas right now.”_

_Peter’s eyes widened as he laughed in disbelief. Tony Stark himself was actually going to help him brainstorm ideas for the SDC. If Ned knew about this he would probably pass out. Scratch that. He would_ definitely _pass out._

_“Hey, Bucky is it?” Tony called. Bucky’s head popped up from behind the counter._

_“Yes sir,” Bucky replied, moving toward them._

_“You don’t happen to have any scrap paper laying around here?” Tony asked. Bucky laughed in response shaking his head._

_“Does this look like a stationary shop?” Bucky replied, hands shoved in his jean pockets. Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in thought as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt._

_Much to Peter’s benefit, Tony was hopelessly attractive when he did that. Peter eyed Tony’s firm arms as they peaked out from under the rolled up sleeves. His gaze trailed up to Tony’s hair, which was slightly disheveled and grazing his brow._

_“In that case, bring us all the napkins you got,” Tony declared. Bucky gave Tony a confused gaze. Peter’s eyebrows rose as he laughed skeptically._

_“Seriously?” Peter asked, eyeing Tony curiously. Tony turned to him and winked. Peter breath caught in his throat as he felt a flush coat his cheeks._

_“Seriously.” Tony replied, a small grin spreading across his face._

_~_

_Peter  
_

“Rise and shine Pete,” a voice called. Peter’s head flew up from the hard surface it was resting against. Peter looked around, coming face to face with a friendly smile.

“Oh shoot,” Peter groaned “hey Steve.” Peter greeted the blond man standing above him. Steve wore a confused look and had a coffee cup in his hand.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Steve joked, “you have a little something…” Steve motioned to his cheek. Peter’s hand flew up to his own cheek, grasping the napkin that was stuck to face. He looked down and noted the scribbles all over it.

“What time is it?” Peter asked, clearing his throat, eyeing the monsoon of napkins that covered the table in front of him.

“It’s 7:45 in the morning bud. It’s Monday by the way, in case you forgot,” Steve laughed. Shit, Peter had class at 10 and he was supposed to have opened May's at 7:00 am. Peter saw as Steve plopped a coffee down in front of him.

“Oh I…”

“It’s on the house,” Steve insisted “what happened to you last night? Bucky mentioned something about Tony Stark walking into the shop with non other than Peter Parker late last night. I thought he was pulling my leg…”

Peter shook his head and laughed, “Yeah…Bucky wasn’t lying. Tony Stark and I where brainstorming ideas for a competition one of my professors is having.”

Steve looked at him baffled “where in the world did you meet Tony Stark?”

“Um…it was actually at the hospital. May had an appointment yesterday and he was in the waiting room. He said he was visiting a friend…”

Suddenly Peter’s phone rang before he could finish.

“Sorry Steve, I have to take this…hello?” Peter called into the phone. MJ’s voice boomed though the speaker.

“Peter what the hell? You don’t show up to open the shop, you write up a record-breaking flower order and you make me deliver all those flowers it to only the craziest house I’ve ever seen. When the fuck did Tony Stark come to the shop? I didn’t know May’s was a hot spot for celebrities.”

“Shit right. MJ I’m so sorry…I had a uh…really strange…and kind of unbelievable night last night and I…”

“Look Peter, as much as I would love to hear about your sex life…”

“NO! It’s not that!”

“Whatever dipshit. Just get your ass to the shop, _now_. There’s a dude here asking for you. He looks like a WWE fighter and he’s _pissed_. ”

“I’ll be there in a sec.” Peter rushed to gather the napkins on the table and grabbed the coffee Steve plopped in front of him. He waved Steve a quick goodbye and ran out the door. He was at May’s in minute, busting through the door and colliding with a wide, solid figure.

“Whoa whoa, hold your fire Mr. Parker.” Peter eyed the man curiously. He was wearing a dark suit and had neatly trimmed black hair. He looked like he could take Peter out with a single blow.

“I’m so sorry. Shit…I…w-who are you exactly?”

“You can refer to me as Happy. I’m Tony Stark’s personal assistant.” Peter’s eyes almost rolled out of his head. He gapped at the man like a fish out of water.

“Okay kid, pick your jaw off the floor. We need to talk,” Happy explained impatiently, motioning with his hand.

“O-of course. We can go to the back,” Peter motioned for Happy to follow him as he set his stuff on the counter. His eyes connected with MJ, who was helping an older lady carry some potted plants. She gave him a questioning glare.

Once they reached the back room, Happy abruptly turned to Peter.

“Alright kid, I don’t know what Tony’s deal is with you. He met you yesterday…he bought dozens of your flowers…? Which your co-worker unfortunately told me are non-refundable…and now he’s talking about some invention you guys came up with…”

Realization washed over Peter as the events of last night came back to him. “Oh we uh actually met at the…”

“Look, I don’t really care about the details,” Happy cut in “I’m just here to extend an invitation. Mr. Stark wants to talk to you about whatever project you were working on and has invited you to his lab and check out the last of the notes he’s made. That is, whenever your schedule permits.”

Peter though he was going to combust. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening. It was crazy enough that he met Tony Stark and that the man wanted to brainstorm ideas over coffee with _him_. Now he wanted Peter to visit his lab? If Happy weren’t standing in front of him, Peter would most certainly have melted with elation.

“Mr. Parker?” Happy pushed. Peter jumped. He had been so lost in his thoughts he forgot to reply.

“Oh! Of course I would love to check out Mr. Stark! OH uhh…I mean Mr. Stark’s project notes…in his lab…yeah,” Peter stammered, his checks flaming as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets. Happy eyed him suspiciously before rolling his eyes. He dug into his suit pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper.

“This is Tony’s private line as well as my cell. If you share it with anyone I’ll have to kill you,” Happy stated firmly. Peter laughed as he accepted the piece of paper. He looked up to see Happy’s stern glare and realized the man wasn’t joking. Peter shot him a firm smile before nodding.

“Yes, sir,” Peter replied. He watched as Happy nodded and moved to swiftly exit the back room. The moment the man disappeared, Peter ran a shaky hand through his hair and huffed out a laugh.

“Holy shit…what just happened?” Peter exclaimed, barley registering MJ’s presence as she appeared in the doorway of the stock room. She crossed her arms and waited expectantly.

“You have some explaining to do Parker,” MJ stated, cocking a curious brow.


	2. Lilies

_Peter_

“Holy shit!”

“Ned! Shhh,” Peter hissed, his voice echoing all too loudly in the packed lecture hall. Peter groaned as dozens of eyes made their way toward him and his best friend, including those of Professor Toomes.

“Parker! Leeds!” Peter heard Toomes bark. Peter’s head whipped around to face the front of the lecture hall. His eye’s connected with the icy glare of his engineering professor.

“Gentlemen, is there something you would like to share with us?” Toomes said is a voice that was dangerously low.

Peter shook his head quickly.

“N-no sir,” Peter stammered “we were just discussing your insights on…uh…the engineering design process.”

Toomes squinted at Peter curiously before nodding his head and moving to continue his lecture. Peter turned his attention back to Ned.

“So it’s true? You actually met Tony Stark?” Ned whispered excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s true,” Peter replied “at the hospital while I was taking May to her appointment. He was sitting in the waiting room.”

“And he just offered to help you brainstorm ideas for the competition?”

“Well, he actually showed up at May’s shop that evening. He invited me to coffee and…”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ned backtracked “Tony Stark asked you to have coffee with him? Like on a date?”

Peter huffed an incredulous laugh, his cheeks flaring in a blush.

“No!” Peter replied, this voice all too high.

“You’re blushing!” Ned hissed, eyes sparking with interest. Peter rolled his eyes, trying to brush off his friend’s integration.

“Ned, it’s Tony Stark. I’m probably too young for him anyway and why would he ask me out if he could have just about anyone in the world?”

“So he did ask you out then!”

“Ned!”

“Gentlemen!”

Peter heaved a heavy sigh, his head falling into his hands. He could feel Toomes staring at them again. He hesitantly met his professor’s eyes.

“Yes, Professor Toomes?” Peter asked carefully. Toomes was leaning against the desk at the front of the hall, peering at them from over the edge of his glasses.

“Well it seems that whatever it is that you and Mr. Leeds are discussing is far more important than my lecture. Would you kindly share with the rest of us what it is that merits such a heavy discussion?”

“Peter met Tony Stark the other day!” Ned blurted. Peter’s head swirled around as he gave Ned an horrified glare. He heard the hall erupt in rushed whispers.

“Did you Mr. Parker?” Toomes replied, huffing a laugh and effectively hushing the class. He stared intently at Peter. Peter took in a breath, his stomach turning as hundreds of eyes bore into his skull.

“Uh…yes I did, sir,” Peter replied defeatedly. Toomes’ eyebrows shot to his hairline.

“Wow, well would you care to share if the famed Tony Stark had any insights on the principles that correlate to the definition of design structures?”

“None that he shared with me, no sir,” Peter replied. Toomes nodded, pushing himself off the desk.

“Well in that case,” Toomes began “please refrain from discussing your personal life in my class.” 

“Yes, sir,” Peter replied, hanging his head in defeat. The next twenty minutes passed quickly as Peter hurried to scribble the notes Toomes wrote up on the board. Just as the lecture ended, Peter rushed to bury his notebook in his backpack as he moved toward the door, Ned close behind.

“So are you going to his lab?” Ned asked. Peter gapped and shrugged.

“I mean, it’s the opportunity of a lifetime, right? How could I say no?” Peter asked, peaking over his shoulder at Ned. They reached the bottom of the staircase and just as Peter was about to head out the door, he heard Toomes call his name. Peter swirled around, looking over at his professor. The man was leaning over a stack of papers on the wooden desk at the front of the lecture hall.

“Sir?” Peter asked carefully. Toomes motioned for Peter to come up to the front of the room. Peter shot Ned a weary look before moving toward their professor.

“Look Professor Toomes, I’m sorry about before…” Peter stammered. Peter’s words immediately caught in his throat as Toomes held up a hand to silence him.

“That’s not why I called you up here,” Toomes started “Have you given any thought about my design competition?”

Peter was taken aback. He gapped like a fish and looked over his shoulder at Ned.

“We uh…yeah…actually yes.” Peter replied quickly. Toomes nodded in approval.

“You are doing quite well in my class and despite your chattiness, I think you have some real potential,” Toomes responded “I have decided on the prize for the winner and if I do say so myself, it’s quite the opportunity for an aspiring engineer. I was going to send an email about it later today…”

“What is it, sir? If you don’t mind me asking?” Peter blurted. Toomes laughed, looking over at Peter, a glint shinning in his eyes.

“A paid summer internship working with me and a design team over at MIT,” Toomes replied “you would be collaborating with some of the brightest minds in this country.”

Peter felt his breath catch in his throat. That _was_ an amazing opportunity.

“Well, I’ve definitely been brainstorming some ideas,” Peter replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Well good,” Toomes nodded in approval as he gathered up the papers on the desk and moved toward the door “I’ll see you on Wednesday. Oh and uh, cut the gossip in my class.”

Peter nodded furiously as he waved goodbye to his professor. The lecture hall had cleared out by then.

Peter moved over to meet Ned, who stood in the doorway. His best friends  was grinning at him like a mad man.

“What?” Peter laughed. Ned shrugged.

“Might be a good idea to call Mr. Stark after all?” Ned replied, a smile still pulling at his lips.

“Shut up,” Peter laughed as he looked down at his sneakers, moving out of the lecture hall as his friend trailed behind him.

“So is he really as good looking in person?”

“Ned…”

“Sorry! I’ve read he smells good, is that true?”

“Ned!”

“What was it like when you first saw him?”

“Well…I actually didn’t recognize him.”

“WHAT!? Peter!”

Peter laughed as he made his way out of the building. Just as he pushed the door open, he pulled out the card Happy had given him. He quickly pulled out his cellphone, dialing Tony Stark’s number and hitting _call_.

~

_Five months ago_

_Tony_

 

_“Tony we can’t keep dancing around this,” Pepper sighed. Tony sat on the stool at his kitchen counter, his head buried in his hands. Pepper was standing across the kitchen aisle, her arms crossed at her chest. She eyed Tony wearily._

_“Pep…” Tony started “what is there to talk about? Either you want to get married or not.” Pepper swallowed visibly, taking in a sharp breath._

_“We’ve been engaged for almost a year,” she stated simply “and we haven’t set a wedding date. Tony, things aren’t the same as they were when we first started dating. You know they aren’t. We both work too much. Neither one of us wants to put our career on hold. You wanted kids, Tony. How can we do that if neither one of us is home to take care of them. How are they going to feel about the fact that their parents are practically in a long distance relationship?”_

_“So you want to call it off,” Tony declared. It wasn’t a question and Pepper provided no contradiction._

_“Tony…” she started. Tony sighed and looked up. Pepper continued cautiously._

_“I want us to be a part of each other’s lives. I love you Tony. I still want to work with you and see Stark Industries succeed. But honestly, I don’t think I’ll be able to stand you if we’re married. And I think you feel the same way. I’m willing to work on this, but only if you are willing to try. If this is gonna work…need to find a compromise,”_

_Tony knew she was right. Pepper was always freaking right. He gave her a small sad smile._

_“Let’s find a compromise then.” Tony declared hopefully._

 

~

Present Time

_Tony_

 

They never found a compromise. Tony thought back on that conversation with Pepper. She had been right and they had wasted another four months trying to make their relationship work. What followed was a string a negated dinners and empty promises. Maybe if they had ended it right then and there, Pepper would never have gotten into that accident. It was a thought that haunted Tony ever damn day.

Tony’s attention shifted to his phone sitting on this kitchen counter. Peter still hadn’t texted him yet. Tony knew he shouldn’t take it to heart, the kid _was_ busy. But standing in his kitchen and eyeing all the damn flowers from May’s. As his eye’s focused on a particular bout with beautiful white lilies, Tony couldn’t help but wonder if he had overstepped. Based on Happy response, it seemed he _definitely_ had. He hoped he hadn’t scared Peter away.

Tony tried to tell himself that his interest in Peter stemmed purely from a need to divert his attention away from Pepper’s immanent fate. But the more he thought about Peter’s gentle brown eyes, his soft wavy hair, and the way his cheeks colored when Tony complemented him… _god_. He couldn’t let himself think of Peter like that. He just _couldn’t_.

Tony felt the weight of guilt burn in his stomach. All he could think about was how Pepper would take this. She had always been his voice of reason, even long before they started dating and got engaged. But unfortunately, this time she wasn’t there to talk some sense into Tony. She wasn’t there and she probably wasn’t coming back.

_She would want you to move on._

As much as he hated to admit it, the words that Happy had uttered were a small token of comfort when it came to his situation with Peter. Tony sighed and ran a firm hand through his hair. He needed a drink. Nowadays it seemed he always needed a one.

About half way through a glass of bourbon, Tony heard his phone ring.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., who’s calling?” Tony called gruffly.

“The number seems to trace back to a Peter Parker, sir,” Tony’s A.I. answered smoothly.

“Put him through,” Tony responded “Hello?”

“Mr. St- Tony?” Peter’s voice answered.

“Hey Pete,” Tony responded, a small smile tugging on his lips “how’s my favorite florist?” Tony heard a breathy laugh on the other end of the line.

“How many flower shop keepers do you know, Mr. Stark?” Peter responded lightly.

“Touché,” Tony replied as he swirled the liquid in his glass “so have you thought about my offer?”

“Yeah I have! Thank you so much for the invitation, I would love to see your lab and bounce ideas off you! I mean how could I say no?”

“Well, great! How about you come up tonight? I’ll send a car for you,” Tony answered, trying to ignore the bubbling twinge of excitement sparking in his chest.

“Oh-okay!”

“I’ll text you the details.”

 

~

_Peter_

“Hey May, I’m back!” Peter called as he entered the shop. He has just come back from his last class.

“Hey sweetie!” May’s voice called from somewhere in the back of the shop “I’ll be right out.”

Peter moved to the register, dropping his backpack behind the counter. He pulled off his hoodie, exposing his white May’s Flowers work shirt. Soon enough he could feel May wheel up from behind him.

“How was class today?” She asked, smiling up at Peter as she rummaged through a mass of papers in her lap. She carefully placed them near the register as she looked up at Peter expectantly.

“It was good,” Peter replied “the weirdest thing happened though. Professor Toomes called me up after class and asked me if I was planning on participating in his design competition. Apparently he thinks I’ve got what it takes to win…”

“That’s great Peter!” May replied cheerfully, carefully maneuvering her way around the counter and toward the display at the front.

“Yeah,” Peter smiled “he told me the prize was a paid summer internship at MIT.”

“Peter! You definitely need to apply for that! That’s an amazing opportunity!”

“Yeah, I was thinking about it,” Peter told her as he began to open some of the boxes behind the register which contained new pots and bags of soil they had ordered. He noticed as May wheeled around the flower displays, her chair too big to move around the main display containing their lily bouquets. It was then that an idea sparked.

“Hey May…”

“Yeah?”

But before Peter could finish he noticed a black car pull up in front of the shop. May followed his gaze out the window.

“That is one fancy car,” she whistled. Peter watched as an urgent Happy exited the vehicle and moved to open the shop’s door.

“Good afternoon, welcome to May’s Flowers! How may I help you?” May chirped, appearing in front of Happy. Happy smiled at her curtly.

“I’m here to pick up Mr. Parker for an appointment he has with Tony Stark,” Happy informed May. May’s head whirled around, her eyes wide and filled with wonder as they connected with Peter’s.

“Well that is quiet the surprise,” she laughed. She mouthed a quick _what is this? Why didn’t you tell me?_

Peter smiled at her before replying “Yeah, Mr. Stark asked me to go over to his workshop to help me with my SDC.”

May’s expression was priceless. She broke into a grin as she turned her attention back to Happy.

“Well alright. Just have him home before ten.”

“Of course, ma’am,” Happy replied smoothly. May groaned, rolling her eyes playfully.

“Please don’t call me ma’am. It makes me feel like I’m a hundred,” she laughed, rolling toward the register. Happy gave her a firm smile before motioning for Peter to follow him to the car.

 

~

 

Peter tried to keep his jaw from dropping to the ground. He never would have imagined that he would be standing Tony Stark’s private lab. After being ushered by a less than enthused Happy into a private elevator in the Stark Tower, he was met by Tony’s warm smile. Peter jumped a little when the man greeted him, his skin tingling under the hand Tony placed on his shoulder. Peter tried his best to not seem utterly awe-struck as Mr. Stark gave him a brief tour of his home. The last stop was the unimaginably beautiful lab, filled with the latest technology and a surprisingly polite AI that greeted Peter as he walked through the door.

“Who’s that?” Peter asked. Tony was leaning against the doorway of the lab, seemingly watching as Peter absorbed his surroundings in wonder.

“That would be F.R.I.D.A.Y. She is a natural-language user interface I developed.”

“Wow,” Peter whispered.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Parker,” F.R.I.D.A.Y added.

“You too F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Peter replied to the air around him, a smile tugging at his lip. Suddenly, Tony seemed to materialize next to him.

“So Mr. Parker,” he began “I have been giving some thought to the idea’s we brainstormed a few days ago. Have you decided which one you are going to go with?”

“Actually yeah!” Peter turned to smile at Tony “but it’s a little different than what we talked about. It’s an adaptable wheelchair?”

Tony eyed him curiously. “An adaptable wheelchair?”

“Yeah! I know for a fact that May’s wheel chair allows her to have a wide range of motion, but sometimes she has a hard time maneuvering around tight spaces and I think I might have a way to make it easier for her to do that.”

Peter saw as a small grin tugged the the corner of Tony’s lips. He moved past Peter and toward a work station in the middle of the lab. He grabbed a pencil off the desk and threw it at Peter. Peter caught it with ease.

“Nice reflexes, kid,” Tony quipped, giving him a toothy smile “come and draw out what you have in mind.”

 

~

_Tony_

 

“…and then if you placed vertical pressure on the handle bars, it would be easier to overcome barriers and obstacles.”

Tony, utterly transfixed, watched as Peter played with the holographic image of the wheel chair he had thought up. It had taken Peter almost no time at all to figure out how to work Tony’s holographic image technology. The kid was so bright for his age that it was almost unbelievable. Tony could feel a swell of pride build in his chest as he watched Peter motion with his hands, fingers dancing across the image suspended in the air as he explained the wheelchair adaptations he had been dreaming up.

“So what do you think?” Peter concluded, his eyes filled with hope and uncertainty as he looked straight through the floating blue image at Tony. Tony, coyly deciding to toy with Peter a bit more than was probably necessary, cocked his head and crossed his arms against his chest. He got up from the stool he had been sitting on and began to move around the holograph towards Peter.

“Well Pete, I don’t know about this. I’m not sure if it will work. The wheels might be too big…” he began, a smirk playing at his lips. Peter rushed to explain his reasoning, his voice high and uncertain. Tony laughed and stopped him.

“Parker relax. I’m just pulling your leg,” Tony answered, giving Peter a reassuring gaze “these are some brilliant ideas, kid. Very impressive.”

Peter’s shoulders sagged with relief. “You had me going there Mr. Stark,” he laughed nervously. That damned blush was back. Eager to avoid eyeing the pinking skin of Peter’s oft neck, Tony busied himself by checking the time. He was also very determined to ignore the way the kid was pushing his untamed hair back with a shaky hand.

“Listen kid, you hungry?” Tony asked quickly. Peter looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah a bit,” he replied.

“How about take out before I have to send you off?” Tony asked, already cueing up F.R.I.D.A.Y to order some food. Peter nodded and the two agreed on Chinese. Once he placed the order, Tony motioned for Peter to follow him up to the kitchen. Peter moved to sit on a chair as he leaning to rest his elbows on the glass counter top.

“What something to drink?” Tony asked, opening the fridge before shooting Peter a questing look.

“Uh yeah. Water would be great, thanks.” Tony nodded and filled a glass of water. He noticed as Peter began eyeing the pictures tacked up on his fridge.

“Oh my god is that…Dr. Bruce Banner. The renounced nuclear physicist?” Peter marveled. Tony smiled and nodded.

“The very same,” Tony grinned down into the glass he just poured. He watched as Peter continued to look over the pictures. He asked about the one with Tony’s best friend: Commander Jim Rhodes, or Rhodey Tony had told him.

The food seemed to come all too quickly and as Tony came back into the kitchen with their delivery, he found Peter examining a picture of Tony and Pepper.

“Are you and Miss Potts close?” Peter asked. Tony placed the food on the counter and began to open the bag slowly. He nodded. Time to let the cat out of the bag.

“Yeah you could say that. She is…well was…er well technically still is my girlfriend,” Tony started, feeling his chest tighten and his hand twitch. He looked up to see that Peter’s eyes had grown wide with curiosity. “She’s the one I was visiting at the hospital. She’s been in a coma for the past couple of months.”

Peter’s eyebrows knit together in concern as his eye’s shone with sympathy. It was a look Tony never wanted to see from Peter. God, he didn’t need more sympathy.

“Tony, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Shit…” Peter breathed, closing his eyes “I’m so stupid. All the flowers…shit…”

Tony turned his focus away from the food and moved toward Peter, reaching a hand out to stop him.

“Kid, you don’t have to apologize. And trust me I’ve gotten enough sympathy for a lifetime. The last thing I need you to do is…” Tony sighed, unsure of how to approach this. Peter looked at him wide eyes. They shone with a hint of condolence, sadness and…disappointment? Tony couldn’t quite place the last emotion. Suddenly he felt utterly naked under Peter’s glassy brown gaze. It made his skin tingle and his ears ring.

“Is she on life support?” Peter asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Tony replied somberly, hanging his head and working his jaw. He couldn’t bear to return Peter’s gaze any longer. But seconds, however it seemed like hours, later Peter hesitantly reached out and placed a tentative hand on Tony’s. Tony hadn’t even realized his own hand had been gripping the glass counter so tightly. Tony hated how warm and reassuring Peter’s palm felt. All he wanted to do was grab it and pull Peter in and… _no_.

 _No_.

Tony pulled his hand back quickly, as though it had been burned. He looked up at Peter and gave him a sad small smile.

“Well enough about me,” Tony tried “let’s eat. Come on kid. Tell me more about this competition.”

 

~

_Peter_

 

All too quickly, Peter was back at May’s. Soon after finishing their food, Tony had instructed Happy to take Peter home. Once Peter returned, he found that the shop was going to close in less than an hour. Peter decided to hang around and help May out with the last of the floral arrangements she was getting ready for the following day.

Peter chopped away the stems of the lilies he had been instructed to place in a bouquet. Once finished, he grabbed the vase and moved to place it on the front display. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking over to their neon Open sign and clicking it off. 

Peter thought back on his interaction with Tony. He had felt his chest tighten the moment he heard the word _girlfriend_. Peter did his best to mask his disappointment. Of course Tony had been seeing somebody.  It was ridiculous that a man like him wouldn’t be. And it was none other than the gorgeous CEO of Stark Industries. But the moment he heard Pepper was in a coma, Peter found that his heart sunk and ached unbearably for Tony. If Miss Potts had been on life-support for months now, that meant she probably didn’t have a lot of time left.

Peter remembered how utterly distraught Tony had looked in the hospital the day Peter had met him. For all Peter knew, Tony had been saying goodbye to Pepper. Peter immediately chided himself for a that small inkling of hope that buzzed in the back of his brain. Girlfriend or no girlfriend, Tony Stark was still light years out of his league. And Peter was probably too young for him. Peter wanted… _needed_ …to accept that. All the man was doing was helping Peter with his project. That’s all.

Nothing more to it.

Nothing at all…

_Right?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who read, commented, and gave a kudos to this story! I'm hoping to update this story more frequently but with finals coming up soon, I'm not sure how my upload schedule will look. So I apologize in advance if it's a bit sporadic. Again, thank you all so much for the support! :)
> 
> Side note: Tony was wearing a wedding ring in the first chapter. I have since noticed that and edited it out. The story was originally supposed to have Pepper and Tony after they had gotten married but I decided to change that. Hope this clears up any confusion. Thanks.
> 
> For those wondering where I got the idea for the wheelchair adaptions: https://kdsmartchair.com/blogs/news/111482694-19-futuristic-concept-wheelchair-designs


End file.
